Forum:Why London?
I was wondering why the last battle in ME3 takes place in London? I'm not moaning that we are fighting in London, I feel like I'm fighting for my home country back from the Reapers. Anyway, in my opinion there is nothing really about London that makes the location significant for the last battle in Mass Effect 3, other than it's the Birthplace of Anderson, and it's where the Reaper first landed on Earth (I think). Any other location could have used for the final battle like Paris, Washington, Moscow, etc. If anything this is just another I wonder question from me. DISCLAIMER: I'm not saying London shouldn't have been used. Bluegear93 20:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) eiffel tower blown to bits at least once in disaster movies. american locations too boring/conventional/overused/etc. london? overrun by zombies 28 days later. Temporaryeditor78 20:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :That is true. London is rarely used in Films or Games. Bluegear93 21:10, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Because no one else was using it? People always like to use New York or something, because America is by far the most powerful country on Earth, and it shows that the aliens mean business. Bioware probably just wanted to be original and select London instead. It doesn't make much of a difference anyway. --RandomGuy96 21:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :True. London is a rarely used location in fiction. Bluegear93 21:10, April 13, 2012 (UTC) And if you look at it my way, London was basically where our modern "western" society grew from, and branched outwards with colonisation, just like Earth did in the traverse, therefore it makes it fitting. TheRealTerminal 01:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it the seat of Alliance command? Ctrl alt belief 18:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :The Alliance Parliament was based at Arcturus Station. The fact that the Systems Alliance operates as a Parliamentary government may be influenced by London. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the fitting part, London was once basically the capital of the world and is one of the major cities in the world. There is a lot more history there, many of the buildings in London are older than America itself. Desmond Cousland (talk) 02:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I know this isn't an "official" source, but it's the closest we have to why they went to London in the first place. XD http://koobismo.deviantart.com/art/Marauder-Shields-5-The-Importance-of-London-ME3-290918819 -- 02:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :It might just be me, but if someone deludes themselves into thinking that a sentient turian husk working against the Reapers is a better ending, I wouldn't exactly subscribe to their views when it comes to canon. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :>.> Jeez, it was just supposed to be a joke. Screw it, it was probably a bad idea in the first place. -- 02:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::LilyheartsLiara, while the explanation in the Marauder Shields comic was clearly a joke, dismissing somebody's ideas or claims based on a personal characteristic of theirs is a logical fallacy. Specifically, abusive ad hominem. It is important to explain why the proposition is bad, not the person who proposed it. Arbington (talk) 02:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) With all the sci-fi sources that have gone into making the Mass Effect series and with all the quiet acknowledgements that appear to have been made to those sources, I wonder if reaper infested London might have been a hommage to HG Welles 'War of the Worlds'? Otherwise, why not use London? Washington, New York, and Tokyo have all been used and at least Big Ben is nicely ioconic. I'd have liked the final battle to have been in either Delhi or Beijing but I doubt any structure in either of those centres would be universally recognisable to the general games audience. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 00:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I think the question would be better put "Why not London?" It's as good a famous city as any.--Zxjkl (talk) 00:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Because it's about time we did some drastic urban renewal somewhere else than Manhattan. No fair that 'mericans get all the fun things, like viral outbreaks, aliens and giant robots stomping the place. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 01:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, London does have a lot of famous landmarks, Anderson was born there, and they wanted the soldiers in the endgame to have bad*** british accents, like Zaeed.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's true, Han'Gerrel has a better English accent than Major Coats. -- Bluegear93 (talk) 07:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Because Bioware is a Canadian company. If it was an American Company, the game would start and end in America. That's why Vancouver is the first place you fight. --MAsseffectfreak (talk) 21:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, technically the game is set in America, because Canada and Mexico have merged with the US, thereby creating the United North American States. Plus Future!Vancouver is a megacity that's already sprawling into Future!Seattle. LeoJo (talk) 22:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually, no. Just because its called United North American States, doesn't mean it's American. Today, North America is compraised of Canada, USA, and Mexico. But we aren't all American, as you put it. Three Countries in the game merged to form a super Country, or union like the EU. The article about the UNAS clearly states all three joined, not merged with the US. --MAsseffectfreak (talk) 23:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC)